


Niilismo, Cinismo, Sarcasmo e Orgasmo

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Gothic Verse [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Goth & Jersey, Goth Stan Marsh, Jersey Kyle Broflovski, Kyle's Bday, KyleyB, M/M, PWP Quase Provável, Porn with Feelings, Raven - Freeform, Sex Swing, Soulmates, Style Verse, style
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: [Style - Raven/KyleyB]KyleyB é um turista de Jersey que conhece o gótico cínico chamado Raven e imediatamente quer dar-lhe uma boa dose de emoção em sua vida niilista e cínica.*Esta fic foi postada originalmente em 05/2018, no site Spirit*





	1. Não me chame

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeeeee!!!
> 
> Eu sei que deveria estar escrevendo as outras fics, mas... essa história simplesmente escorreu de mim para o word, então... *encolhe os ombros*... essa fic vai ter só DOIS CAPÍTULOS, unicamente porque eu achei que ficou meio longo pra uma one... e eu queria MUITO postar no níver do Kyle!
> 
> Resumo deste capítulo:  
Raven tem sua reunião semanal interrompida por um mauricinho bad boy, e depois ainda se vê obrigado a salvar o imbecil de uma surra.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
**Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas decidi que Raven e KyleyB não tem material suficiente... também todas as situações são péssimas imitações, esta história contém linguagem grosseira, poemas góticos desnecessários, um cara de Jersey com fixação por morenxs, pornô gay gratuito, reencontro de almas gêmeas em um balanço erótico, e não deve ser lida por ninguém**
> 
> Neste primeiro capítulo eu ouvi uma playlist Gótica (🖤🖤🖤), https://youtu.be/LlMeN49sdZA se quiserem vão lá agora mesmo e abram ela, vai ser uma experiência adorável!!
> 
> Em tempo: "Niilismo, cinismo sarcasmo e orgasmo" é uma citação de "Desconstruindo Harry" filme de Woody Allen"
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumo deste capítulo:  
Raven tem sua reunião semanal interrompida por um mauricinho bad boy, e depois ainda se vê obrigado a salvar o imbecil de uma surra.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
**Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas decidi que Raven e KyleyB não tem material suficiente... também todas as situações são péssimas imitações, esta história contém linguagem grosseira, poemas góticos desnecessários, um cara de Jersey com fixação por morenxs, pornô gay gratuito, reencontro de almas gêmeas em um balanço erótico, e não deve ser lida por ninguém**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeeee!!!
> 
> Neste primeiro capítulo eu ouvi uma playlist Gótica (🖤🖤🖤), https://youtu.be/LlMeN49sdZA se quiserem vão lá agora mesmo e abram ela, vai ser uma experiência adorável!!
> 
> Em tempo: "Niilismo, cinismo sarcasmo e orgasmo" é uma citação de "Desconstruindo Harry" filme de Woody Allen"
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

**Capítulo 1 - Não me chame**

O restaurante estava barulhento, mal iniciara a temporada de férias que eventualmente tirava a quietude da cidadezinha das montanhas e trazia um sofrimento malquisto pelos cidadãos locais mais sombrios, eles estavam em sua reunião vespertina semanal, trocando trechos obscuros que escreveram ao longo dos dias, preenchendo um ao outro de sentimentos bem-vindos de trevas e dor.

Impaciente, Henrietta bateu a unha bem-feita na mesa e jogou um olhar irritado para o fundo do restaurante, próximo à porta de entrada, por onde passou uma pequena multidão, os recém-chegados se acomodaram em uma mesa, um cara rodeado de mulheres jovens e escandalosas, Pete se virou e os analisou com olhar de asco enquanto Firkle lia com sua voz melodiosa o poema que escrevera.

— “Se desespere. Este é seu novo mundo. Florestas, jardins, mares... eles são feitos de sangue... — O gótico mais novo fez uma pausa dramática encarando os companheiros ao redor da mesa, e então continuou. — Sangue, dor, morte. E esse é o mundo com a qual eu te presenteio nesta noite de trevas.”

Ao lado de Firkle, o quarto membro do grupo, Raven, permanecia em silêncio observando imperturbável a neve caindo na janela, um contorno escuro maquiava seus olhos tornando-os ainda mais azuis.

Pete foi o primeiro a reagir, sempre tão expansivo e observador contundente, os olhos castanhos se arregalaram sarcásticos, um sorriso vago subiu no canto dos lábios dele.

— Wow. Você está mesmo apaixonado. — Ele jogou a franja para o lado, encarando o outro gótico a sua frente. — O que achou, Raven? Bom o bastante para dilacerar um coração?

Raven os observou com olhos azuis cobalto indiferentes, seus três amigos sempre consideravam muito suas opiniões literárias, uma vez que ele era tido como o mais passível a emoções.

Embora não fosse verdade. Há tempos não sabia o que era emoção.

— Um pouco ignescente. — Raven levou os dedos com unhas negras brilhantes à cabeça ajustando um gorro preto, rente às orelhas. — Mas, sim, totalmente desesperador.

Mais risadinhas e burburinhos na mesa recentemente ocupada pelos visitantes indesejados, Firkle de frente para os clientes enviava olhares gelados.

— Ahhhwww... mas seus músculos... — Uma voz afetada chegou até os góticos, havia uma certa comoção lá.

O burburinho cresceu no interior do restaurante, e a irritação de Henrietta estava igualmente se elevando, Raven estava de costas para a algazarra, e de fato isso não o tocava, ele vivia em sua bolha niilista, não é como se a animação enjoativa pudesse alcançá-lo.

— Músculos? Mas, e esses cabelos? — Outra voz feminina ofegou.

Raven bebericou de sua xícara de café, estava frio e amargo, ele pensou em pedir outro, mas isso consistia em alimentar o sistema capitalista chauvinista, assim ele se negou, deduzindo que o café refletia exatamente como ele se sentia, indiferente, apático, desgostoso.

— Ugh. Deus, parece que tem uma festa de turista debutante da alta sociedade em South Park. — Henrietta comentou. — Não deveríamos ter ido ao Benny’s?

— Não. — Pete declarou. — Firkle não consegue agir normal por causa da garçonete vampira. Ele está sordidamente apaixonado.

O olhar que Firkle enviou era assassino.

— Não posso negar que era a verdadeira vocação da Karen, ela não poderia ser como nós. — O gótico mais novo rodou a faca de estimação entre os dedos como um fidget spinner, ele olhou para Pete que ainda sorria, não abalado. — De vampiros você entende, certo, Pete?

Pete escarneceu, e Henrietta voltou a falar.

— Só precisamos sobreviver até o Michael chegar. — Ela declarou. — Então transferimos esse sarau para a casa nova dele. Pete, leia o seu!

A garota comandou e Pete começou a recitar, algo sobre o prazer das trevas tocando a alma quando o romance se iniciava, ou qualquer coisa, Raven se distraiu pensando a respeito, ele realmente nunca se apaixonara, não de verdade, tivera alguns casos, claramente o corpo dele era uma puta sedenta por prazer carnal superficial, mas sentimentos? De fato, não tinha curiosidade alguma, gostava do seu coração inerte e frio.

Henrietta falava alguma coisa, e Pete respondeu com uma tirada gótica respeitável, mas Raven tentava calcular quando fora a última vez que seu corpo fora satisfeito com alguma ação copulativa... com certeza havia algum tempo, e ele não sentia falta necessariamente, não é como se alguém fosse se interessar por um gótico niilista, pálido como um cadáver, que mal conseguia equilibrar a faculdade com a falta de emoção em sua vida e as discussões internas sobre a inutilidade do amor.

— Raven...? — A voz de Pete o tirou de sua bolha. — Sua vez, preencha-nos com seu cinismo.

Ele puxou o caderno surrado, rasurado e puído de tantos manuscritos, correu as páginas recheadas com palavras apáticas e questionadoras, para enfim encontrar a estrofe que guardou para apresentar aos amigos, sinceramente escrevera na noite anterior enquanto questionava-se sobre o vazio do infinito.

Raven limpou a garganta e sua voz quase enternecida ecoou pelo restaurante.

— “A neve me rodeia, esfria o meu cérebro, congela o meu coração... sonhei eu um dia tocar a areia aquecida, ou sentir o calor do sol, talvez queimar com um entardecer”. — Raven parou e apertou os olhos, a mesa estava em silêncio, absorvendo suas palavras. — “Mas aqui estou, mente suspensa no frio, pés presos ao chão, no deserto escuro do anoitecer”.

Raven terminou colocando o caderno para o lado, seus amigos estavam silenciosos e ele pensou que sua poesia os havia afetado, mas logo uma sombra o cobriu e ele ouviu Pete limpando a garganta.

— Eu daria qualquer coisa pra te suspender em uma corda... digo, para te aquecer com meu corpo. — Raven abriu os olhos para deparar-se com um ruivo alto portando um par de olhos verdes brilhantes cravados nele, pedras de diamante pendurados em ambas as orelhas cintilavam com a luz do Village Inn, mas foi uma corrente de ouro com uma Estrela de Davi que ofuscou-lhe os pensamentos. — Qual é o seu nome, coisinha gostosa?

O cara tinha um sotaque muito característico de Jersey, vestia uma regata preta, letras brancas no centro da peça diziam: Jewrsey Boy. Raven virou o rosto com um bufo. Flerte, piercings e correntes no pescoço não combinavam com a camiseta religiosa e bairrista do “Garoto Judeu de Jersey”.

Tão conformista.

O rapaz deu um passo à frente, ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos traseiros da calça jeans rasgada projetando a virilha quase no rosto de Raven, e o gótico percebeu, além de correntes penduradas ao redor da cintura, também o volume formando um bojo opulento atrás do zíper das calças, Raven ergueu os olhos e voltou a olhar para o rosto do recém-chegado, esperando que o calor que ele estivesse sentindo fosse produto do aquecimento do Village Inn.

— Eu sou KyleyB. — Ele falou se abaixando e mantendo os olhos verdes ofuscantes na altura dos olhos azuis de Raven, o cheiro picante e másculo dele alcançou o nariz do moreno. — Se pronuncia Kay-Lei-Bi, mas meus amigos me chamam de Kyley, já você... pode me chamar do que quiser...

O ruivo passou a língua nos lábios e o brilho de um piercing ficou visível quando ele encarou Raven, que estava cada vez mais consciente do cheiro do visitante, picante e quente... provavelmente gengibre... a pele exposta era bronzeada e os braços tinham músculos definidos, sem exagero.

Por um instante Raven sentiu algo estremecer dentro dele, seu niilismo quase sendo questionado.

Quase.

— Então, qual é o seu nome, gostosura? — O sujeito voltou a falar, cantarolando, ele chegou muito perto do moreno, esbanjando autoconfiança.

— Raven. — Ele falou ainda com o caderno em mãos, assistiu quando o sorriso do ruivo se esticou, dentes brancos e lábios vermelhos. — Mas prefiro que não me chame.

O ruivo se abaixou e puxou a caneta das mãos de Raven, escrevendo algo no canto do caderno dele.

— Você me chama, então... — Ele mordeu os lábios e soltou a caneta, Raven se ergueu o encarando, queria mandar que o cara saísse, mas se distraiu com o calor e a constituição do sujeito de Jersey, embora eles fossem praticamente da mesma altura, o ruivo parecia maior. — Realmente, estou louquinho para... — O ruivo se inclinou e voltou a ler o caderno de Raven — “queimar o seu entardecer”, fofura.

Aproveitando a proximidade KyleyB esticou o polegar e o esfregou na boca de Raven, manchando o batom roxo, em seguida passou o polegar nos próprios lábios, lambendo, provando, novamente o piercing de sua língua brilhou e Raven desviou o olhar.

Pete bufou, entediado com aquela intervenção.

— Por que você não chupa o meu pau gótico? — Pete jogou a franja tingida de vermelho para trás.

KyleyB atirou um olhar zombeteiro para ele.

— Você tem um nariz enorme. — KyleyB falou sorrindo como um demônio brincalhão, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e Raven notou o piercing que havia lá. — Não quero ser maldoso, mas você não faz o meu tipo. É um lance de Jersey.

— E por que você não dá o fora? — Henrietta suspirou tragando sua longa piteira elegantemente.

O ruivo nem prestou atenção nela, ao invés disso rodou o braço na cintura de Raven, autoconfiança escorrendo dele, encarando os olhos de Raven, tocando com as pontas dos dedos na pele cálida, e sorrindo sedutor, o moreno não tirava os olhos dos piercings brilhantes.

— Meus músculos todos latejaram quando ouvi a sua voz. — O ruivo desceu o nariz até o pescoço de Raven e sussurrou. — Você gosta de piercings? Tenho mais... se quiser ver, venha hoje à noite ao motel da Estrada das Rochosas, você tem meu endereço e quarto anotados.

Ele disse e deu as costas, deixando Raven ali, engolindo seco, uma tropa de garotas barulhentas seguia o ruivo, elas o envolveram rodeando braços delicados na cintura emoldurada por correntes, mas o ruivo jogou um olhar por cima do ombro para Raven, sorrindo maliciosamente, e rebolando o traseiro perfeito.

— Que porra foi essa? — Firkle finalmente falou, todos encaravam Raven que sentou-se em silêncio, ainda sentia-se um pouco atordoado. — O mauricinho bad boy acabou de convidar você para foder, Raven?

— Sim, ele fodidamente fez isso. — Pete ergueu a sobrancelha.

Raven olhou para a frente mirando a porta, não era mais possível ver a comitiva do ruivo, ele sentiu o frio rastejando por seu corpo, até um segundo atrás sentia-se aquecido como se estivesse bebendo o calor direto do sol.

— Que quinquilharia é essa aí, Raven? — Henrietta apontou com suas unhas bem-feitas algo brilhante na mesa.

Raven capturou algo cintilante entre seus dedos, era um anel de aro largo, ouro muito amarelo, provavelmente 24 quilates, pequenas pedras de brilhante reluziam roubando a luz do Village Inn.

Do lado de dentro estava gravado em letra floreada:

KB ~ 05/26

Hoje era vinte e seis de maio.

Michael chegou e convidou todos para sua nova casa, mas Raven vestiu seu casaco, fechou o caderno, enfiou-o no bolso interno, se despediu, e apanhou sua bengala, saindo do restaurante para a tarde nevada de South Park.

Ele se dirigiu para a casa de seus pais, não se deu ao trabalho de limpar o batom borrado pelos dedos do cara de Jersey, o lugar ainda guardava o calor do toque daquele ruivo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyley saiu do restaurante satisfeito, vindo de Seaside Park, Nova Jersey, não achava que uma viagem para tão longe para tratar de negócios de seu pai poderia ser tão divertida, ele já resolvera a parte profissional, então poderia se esbaldar um pouco com os caipiras puritanos dessa cidadezinha branca e sem graça.

— Awww... precisamos ir... tem certeza que não quer vir com a gente? — A garota de cabelos castanhos crespos perguntou manhosa. — Você poderia gostar dessa boate nova...

Ela passava as mãos macias nos braços dele, os dedos dela faziam desenhos aleatórios, Kyley via nela um potencial sexy latejante, ela podia fazer esses grunhidos, primeiramente ele imaginou-a sendo selvagem durante o sexo, mas o toque meloso agora não era tão interessante quanto antes.

— Eu adoraria, bonequinha... — Ele se desculpou. — Mas preciso voltar para meu hotel e fazer algumas ligações.

Na verdade, Kyley ainda daria uma volta na cidadezinha, só não pretendia descartar totalmente aquela garota, nem suas amigas. Claro que não.

Quando encontrou o grupo de garotas mais cedo em uma cafeteria local, inicialmente flertou com a loira de cabelos cacheados na fila para fazer seu pedido, ela sorriu em resposta e ele sabia que ela seria uma companhia divertida quando se aproximou e ela deu um tapa suave em seu traseiro, a batida fez um leve formigar, mas o interesse real surgiu quando olhou a amiga da loira, ficou encantado, era morena, cabelos lisos mas com suaves ondas, os olhos de um tom de azul como os de Elizabeth Taylor... mesmo o contorno dos olhos e os cílios da morena lembravam a estrela de cinema e Kyley ronronou ao vê-la.

Mas obviamente, com um olhar frio ela deu as costas para ele e se afastou com seu café, a loira a seguiu e Kyley foi atrás delas, então ele descobriu um tesouro: Uma mesa repleta de garotas locais com sotaques sulistas, todas diferentes, todas maravilhosas, todas altamente sexys...

A morena era a mais linda, obviamente, mas havia tantas opções, como ele poderia renunciar...?

— Se você mudar de ideia, ligue... — A garota de cabelos castanhos lisos e acinzentados sorriu para ele, os olhos verdes dela eram adoráveis e Kyley sabia que ela seria ardente entre os lençóis também.

— Com certeza eu farei, isso, delicinha... — Kyley prometeu brincando com uma mecha de cabelos dela, era tão cheirosa, tão delicada... ela seria submissa e ao mesmo tempo comandaria a transa... ele bem que gostaria de tê-la...

Mas agora já não sentia o mesmo fascínio...

Elas se foram, o ruivo acenou para todas, ainda sentia a energia correndo em suas veias depois de conhecer o gótico irresistível, Kyley fechou os olhos aspirando o ar gelado, ainda aqui fora, longe do moreno, era capaz de sentir o cheiro de pinho que aspirou naquele pescoço delgado, ele ergueu as mãos e mesmo agora sentia o calor da pele do moreno bem na ponta dos seus dedos, a energia que aquele moreno tentava esconder sob a máscara cínica.

— Raven...

Kyley falou distraído, o nome não dizia muito sobre o cara, mas combinava com todo o preto lúgubre daquele gótico... Deus, Kyley sentia uma vontade visceral de tê-lo... desinteressou-se das garotas instantaneamente ao ouvir aquela voz cadenciada, o sotaque sulista e viril... até mesmo a morena da cafeteria com olhos de Liz Taylor foi esquecida naquele momento...

Kyley caminhava sem prestar atenção, perdido em pensamentos quando trombou com algo sólido, um segundo depois ele sentiu algo fervente banhando suas calças e seus tênis.

— Hey, seu pedaço de lixo! — Kyley encarou um copo de isopor gigante rolando aos seus pés, uma poça de líquido marrom escuro pingava de suas pernas escorrendo para o chão, furioso e sem olhar o ruivo puxou um corpo que estava parado na frente dele e prendeu-o contra uma parede. — Você não olha por onde anda, maldito caca de... wow...

Wow...

Ele notou que prendera um cara usando seu antebraço, forçando o pescoço do sujeito e empurrando o queixo orgulhoso para cima, os lábios na frente de Kyley eram vermelhos e os cabelos adoravelmente negros, ele era mais alto que Kyley, e possuía olhos azuis cinzentos que pareciam divertidos e zombeteiros.

— O que está fazendo? — A voz anasalada não era melodiosa com a de Raven, mas Kyley podia sentir a cadência sensual e sulista desse cara também, sua apatia era tão sedutora...

— Você é quente também... — Kyley sussurrou, com a outra mão tocou a maçã do rosto do cara, alta, fria, mas macia ao toque, os olhos azuis cinzentos o observavam despreocupados, havia um cheiro de hortelã leve quando Kyley aproximou o nariz da garganta do sujeito. — ...o que há com os morenos dessa cidade de cu de mundo?

De repente Kyley sentiu uma porrada do lado esquerdo de sua face, ele se desequilibrou soltando o moreno da parede, sua mandíbula latejou e ele moveu-a de um lado para o outro passando a mão nos lábios me busca de sangue, impressionou-se ainda mais quando não encontrou.

Kyley virou-se e viu um loiro mais baixo que ele, as duas mãos fechadas em punhos esticadas ao longo do corpo, mas o ruivo leu o combate latejando nos olhos verdes avelãs...

A cidadezinha não parava de surpreender.

Era outro cara lindo mesmo que ele não fosse tão fã dos loiros, os cabelos espetados e o olhar feroz formavam uma cena impressionante de batalha, porém o mais impressionante era o soco que fora tão bem dado, forte, certeiro, perfeito, com força na medida certa para causar dano sem sangrar.

Esse cara não era um amador, era um lutador! Kyley gostou ainda mais dele.

— Calma, Babe, era só um turista cuzão. — A voz anasalada voltou a falar, e a cadencia era repleta de doçura...

Babe...? Oh...

Namorados?

Oh!!!

— Ele tocou em você, Craig... — O loiro começou a falar, ele ergueu os braços, pronto para desferir mais alguns socos. — ...não posso perdoar isso.

Kyley achou tão meigo a forma com o moreno segurou o namorado pelo ombro, mas o loiro tinha um olhar assassino e deu mais um passo em direção a Kyley, o ruivo fechou os olhos, não ia negar uma boa briga, claro que não, depois explicaria que não queria atrapalhar o casal, mas só depois e trocar alguns socos...

— TWEEK, NÃO!! — A voz... aquela voz melodiosa... um vulto negro se colocou na frente de Kyley, com braços abertos como uma oferenda de paz. — Ele é... meu amigo... da... ah, da faculdade, eu cuido disso, cara.

Kyley observou Raven de pé entre ele e seu adversário, o loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas, baixou os punhos e soprou o ar.

— Jesus, Stan! — O loiro falou e automaticamente foi abraçado por seu namorado moreno, a voz dele parecia abafada vindo direto do peito do sujeito mais alto. — Com que tipos de caras você anda, homem?

— Cuide melhor das suas fodas, Marsh. — O namorado moreno resmungou olhando acusador para Raven.

— Desculpe, é só um imbecil. — Raven jogou um olhar apático para Kyley, deus, o ruivo sentiu seu coração trotar, era muita emoção. — Ele provavelmente não sabia o que estava fazendo, não é, cara?

Kyley ergueu as sobrancelhas quando percebeu que era com ele que Raven falava.

— Oh, sim, desculpe, irmão. — Kyley enfiou as mãos nos bolsos traseiros e se inclinou por trás do ombro de seu protetor, o cheiro de pinho de Raven o sufocando. — Seu namorado é muito lindo... parabéns pelo amor de vocês e etc. E aliás, você soca muito bem, puta merda, se quiser sair qualquer dia para socarmos alguns estúpidos intolerantes e merda por aí, eu adoraria pra caralho ter você ao meu lado... com todo o respeito, Senhor Namorado, é só um lance de Jersey.

O moreno de olhos cinzentos enviou um olhar de desgosto para Kyley, o loiro, no entanto, franziu o cenho.

— Não saio por aí arranjando brigas, cara. — O loiro salientou. — E obrigado pelos elogios, mas fique longe do meu namorado ou vamos descobrir a cor do seu sangue da próxima vez.

Kyley acenou com a cabeça enquanto o loiro era carregado pelo moreno mais alto, e por Abraão, os dois eram adoráveis... Kyley jamais arruinaria um relacionamento bonito assim, e só se envolveria com um deles, sexualmente falando, se fosse chamado para somar-se aos dois...

A ideia não era mais tão tentadora agora que Raven se afastava girando entre os dedos uma bengala elegante.

— Você veio até mim. — Kyley deu algumas passadas e alcançou o gótico, a frieza com a qual os olhos azuis o encararam fez o interior do ruivo ferver.

— Você é idiota? — O tom era ríspido, mas a boca tão beijável... — Tweek poderia liquidar com você sem deixar rastro, não saia tentando entrar nas calças de qualquer um.

— Só quero entrar nas suas, meu recheio de Marsh-mallow...

O moreno parou de repente e virou-se devagar para encarar Kyley, o rosto levemente corado.

— O que há com esses apelidos irritantes, cara? — Raven explodiu, e Kyley adorou descobrir algo por baixo daquela atitude cínica. — Fofura, recheio de marshmallow, gostosura... que porra? Eu não sou uma maldita garota!

— Se fosse estaria tudo bem para mim, jogo nos dois times! — Kyley caminhou ao lado de Raven, os ombros quase tocando, ele podia sentir o cheiro dele novamente. — Quando escolhe um só, perde metade da diversão.

Raven olhou para ele com desdém.

— Você não escolhe porra nenhuma. — O moreno esclareceu. — Você nasce assim.

— Sim, tem razão, mas ainda acredito que as pessoas devem deixar acontecer... — Kyley falou se sentindo levemente inseguro pela primeira vez em anos. — Você... vai atender ao meu pedido?

O moreno jogou um braço por cima do ombro de Kyley com olhar de derrota, o ruivo observou-o.

— Não sei. — Raven encolheu um ombro. — Nossa existência não tem sentido, então, eu não me importo.

O moreno largou-o e tão rápido quanto surgiu ele se afastou, dobrou a esquina dando as costas para Kyley, caminhando calmamente com a neve o salpicando, pontos brancos iluminando o negro de suas vestes.

Kyley puxou o celular do bolso e procurou um contato, ele estava com um ótimo pressentimento.

— Alô, Shane? Preciso de uma coisa especial e urgente naquele quarto que eu reservei no motel das Rochosas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Eu amo todas as versões de Stan e Kyle, e por mim escrevia uma fic pra cada versão, DITO ISSO agora só falta escrever High Jew Elf Kyle x Stan Marshwalker (MEU AU FAV), Kite x Shed, Stan Of Many Moon x Gunslinger Kyle, etc, etc, etc...
> 
> No próximo (e último) capítulo que será postado amanhã, muita pornografia, tenham isso em mente se continuarem a leitura!
> 
> AGORA DEIXEM UM COMENTÁRIO!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi
> 
> PS.: EM TEMPO: #Niilismo é um termo filosófico que está presente em todas as conexões do mundo contemporâneo além da arte em geral, como as ciências humanas, teorias sociais, ética e moral. Sua principal característica é a redução ao nada, a despreocupação com a morte, o aniquilamento, prega, também, que na existência não existe sentido nenhum.  
#Cinismo é uma atitude, ou até mesmo o caráter de uma pessoa que não possui apreço pelas convenções sociais e pela moral. No geral, uma pessoa completamente imprudente.
> 
> Agora vocês sabem a diferença!


	2. Queimar o seu Entardecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumo deste capítulo:  
Reencontro de almas gêmeas em um balanço erótico 💘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Um monte de pornô com sentimentos segue, estejam preparados!!
> 
> Tem uma playlist que deveria ser ouvida ao longo de toda a leitura, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gFBINhb7iQ&list=RD-gFBINhb7iQ como vai ser uma longa viagem, vocês deveriam clicar!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

**Capítulo 2 - Queimar o seu Entardecer**

Muitas horas depois, Raven estacionou seu carro, ele não sabia que força o levou até ali, talvez a curiosidade, ou o vazio, talvez a premissa de algo que ele não tinha ideia do resultado final, mas o fato é que ele viera.

Era bastante tarde e Raven fez questão de não vir correndo, a última vez que vira Kyley, quatro horas atrás, o ruivo parecia determinado a provar alguma coisa... Raven suspirou, ainda que a noite estivesse fria como sempre, ele sentia o calor dos olhos verdes sob seu corpo, um magnetismo que o atraía mesmo que o moreno não compreendesse.

Ele empurrou a mão dentro do bolso da calça jeans negra e tocou o anel de ouro e brilhantes, em busca de respostas observou o céu, perdido em pensamentos, não nevava mais, nem era para nevar em maio, porém, geralmente South Park não se curva às estações.

O moreno saiu do carro, ajustou a jaqueta de napa em seus ombros e cortou o estacionamento em direção ao quarto número cinco, caminhou em frente a outras portas, então encontrou a certa, e bateu calmamente, as mãos protegidas pelas luvas sem dedos.

O ruivo surgiu, vestia uma regata branca escrita seu próprio nome em letras grafadas provavelmente de forma manual, o rosto sardento se iluminou em um sorriso largo quando ele deu um passo para fora da porta e abraçou Raven, os peitos colaram-se e o moreno foi sufocado pelo cheiro dele, o cheiro de banho recém tomado, e tão picante que o excitou instantaneamente, no entanto, o moreno tentou não ficar animado.

Quando Kyley abriu a porta que dava para a alcova privada atrás dele, a primeira coisa que Raven notou foi que o quarto era espaçoso, mais do que poderia ter esperado, em seguida ele deu um passo para dentro e enquanto Kyley fechava a porta, o moreno percebeu que o espaço cheirava fortemente a velas aromáticas, mesmo que não pudesse definir quais eram os aromas, ainda percebeu que eram sim do tipo enjoativo, mas Raven não se incomodou em reclamar, ele estava ocupado demais olhando fixamente para um balanço de cordas de couro preto e correntes, pendurado em um canto escuro do quarto.

— Interessado no que vê, gostosura? — Kyley se aproximou girando o moreno em seus braços. — Estou louco para te suspender ali e ter você só pra mim.

O ruivo tocou o queixo do moreno plantando o polegar em uma pintinha muito discreta abaixo do lábio inferior, estava explodindo de satisfação quando atendeu a porta e deu de cara com os olhos azuis cobalto de Raven, a franja negra espiava por baixo da barra do gorro preto que ele usava, e Kyley só pensava em tirar toda a roupa do moreno, e expor o corpo delgado para apreciação.

Não conseguia mais manter seus desejos para si, Raven, em contrapartida, o encarava sem expressão quando Kyley o puxou plantando seus lábios nos do moreno, a bengala caiu no chão em surpresa e o ruivo escorregou as mãos enfeitadas com anéis subindo pelo peito de Raven e empurrou a jaqueta preta de napa para junto da bengala, a língua rapidamente começou a desbravar aqueles lábios com gosto de maquiagem barata, Kyle parou as duas mãos nos cabelos escuros derrubando o gorro preto e puxando os fios pela nuca, obrigando Raven a expor o pescoço, um gemido gutural foi ouvido, e Raven mordeu os lábios manchando os dentes de roxo do batom.

— Puta merda, você tem uma garganta fantástica... — Kyley declarou animado, ele empurrou sua virilha contra a de Raven e o gótico mais uma vez liberou murmúrios de prazer. — Eu quero te marcar inteiro...

Kyley parou o beijo, mas manteve as mãos presas aos cabelos do moreno, surpreso sobre o quanto eram macios, como uma seda negra, rebrilhando sob a luz flamejante das velas...

O ruivo beijou e lambeu toda a extensão do pescoço do moreno, seu maxilar era marcante e o queixo forte, já tinham manchas arroxeadas na pele clara de Raven, Kyley esfregou a pele marcada e sorriu, pois a maquiagem se espalhava e saía rapidamente, ele queria marcar a extensão pálida, mas não com maquiagem, então empurrou sua língua no pomo de Adão e mordeu bem na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro esquerdo, sentiu o moreno estremecer, mas os olhos azuis ainda pareciam insondáveis, o ruivo colou os lábios outra vez, a sua língua tocou a do gótico quando ele abriu a boca e mordeu os lábios de Kyley com força.

Raven estava apreciando o metal frio da língua do ruivo descendo e subindo em sua garganta, em alguns momentos sua respiração falhou e ele a prendeu tentando suportar a carga de emoção, havia muito tempo que não se sentia assim com alguém, se é que sentira algo do tipo alguma vez em sua vida amaldiçoada.

Então seu pescoço foi abandonado e sua boca possuída outra vez, os músculos de Kyley eram impressionantes, quentes, fortes, Raven imaginou que este cara o ergueria no colo sem nenhuma dificuldade, e isso o deixou ainda mais interessado, dentes se fecharam nos lábios pintados do moreno e novamente ele prendeu a respiração para não acabar gozando dentro das calças como um virgem perdedor quando experimentou em sua língua um sutil gosto metálico.

As mãos fortes de Kyley subiam e desciam no tronco de Raven, e o moreno se viu ansiando por algo desconhecido.

— Você vai usar aquele balanço, ou vamos ficar como duas donzelas no cio nos esfregando aqui? — A voz dele pareceu muito pesada de emoção, Raven limpou a garganta e desviou os olhos quando Kyle o encarou com olhar predatório. — Vou poupar o seu trabalho e me despir eu mesmo.

Ele empurrou o ruivo com a palma da mão, mas Kyley não reclamou, ele caminhou até um balcão colocou o celular em uma base e um rap sensual começou a rodar baixo através das paredes do quarto, o ruivo voltou-se para o moreno, sentou-se com as pernas separadas em uma poltrona e assistiu quando Raven jogou a camiseta preta no tapete vermelho.

— Vou ser tão mal com você quando terminar de tirar essas roupas... — Kyley falou, sua voz era grave, cheia de desejo, Raven mordeu os lábios para não responder, virou-se de costas, se dobrando elegantemente para empurrar as calças jeans pretas para os pés, o moreno fez isso demorando-se com os dedos nas nádegas e sorriu minimamente quando ouviu o suspiro do ruivo. — Oh, deus, eu vou foder você tão duro... me deixe te ver todo primeiro...

Raven olhou por cima do ombro e Kyley gemeu achando a cena alucinante, os olhos azuis brilhantes, as maçãs do rosto adoravelmente coradas quando ele começou e despir a boxer preta, claro que era preta... ele atirou a peça em Kyley e o ruivo a cheirou, o doce cheiro do prazer promissor... as mãos do moreno ficaram em contato com o traseiro outra vez, apertando discretamente, abrindo, mostrando-se...

Kyley achou que Raven estava um pouco tímido ainda, mas o ruivo sabia bem como poderia tirar esse tímido de seu casulo, ele abriu o zíper de sua calça e enfiou a mão lá dentro apanhando sua ereção pulsante, acariciou-a enquanto Raven quase tocava a testa no chão, dobrando o corpo maleável em um misto de demonstração de sua elasticidade e artimanha para tirar as meias, o moreno se virou de frente, expondo a ereção brilhante de pré-gozo, pingando no tapete.

— Cara, você tem uma bunda infernal... — Kyley falou. — ...e nem estou falando do seu pau ainda...

Raven moveu-se ao ritmo da música, ele tirou a camiseta preta por cima da cabeça, esticando os braços como se estivesse se espreguiçando, Kyley viu uma tatuagem no alto do ombro, um coração negro com um centro vermelho, parecia como um buraco, um local a ser preenchido, a ser reivindicado... o ruivo balançou a cabeça quando imaginou suas iniciais ali... queria se concentrar no corpo ardente, e não em seu próprio coração que queria Raven para si...

O moreno não era desengonçado como Kyley pensara, na verdade tinha um corpo incrível, ombros largos e peito amplo, mesmo sem os músculos de Kyley, por baixo daquela armadura niilista, Raven era uma tentação masculina, e o ruivo queria cair e perder-se naquela tentação o mais rápido possível...

O moreno bombeou seu próprio pênis, encarando direto nos olhos de Kyley, era um maldito sedutor e estava deixando o ruivo muito próximo do abismo, com um olhar fixo, ainda usando as malditas luvas, Raven tocou a ponta do pau e juntou entre os dedos descobertos a umidade que havia ali, ele esticou a língua e lambeu, provando o próprio gosto, Kyley achou que ia desmaiar.

— Deus, vou te foder como nunca ninguém te fodeu antes, babe... vou te foder tanto... — O ruivo gemeu.

— Pois é, você continua dizendo isso... — Raven esticou os lábios em um sorriso torto e sarcástico, ele lançou um olhar apático mesmo que por dentro seu coração estivesse arrebentando contra o peito. — Promessas...

Ele deu dois passos e se aproximou do ruivo, seus mamilos endureceram quando os olhos verdes pousaram neles, Kyley não resistiu e ergueu uma mão, tocando-os, incitando-os.

— Isso é bom? — Raven perguntou levando seus dedos aos lábios de Kyley, a voz dele estava tão dura quanto a ereção do ruivo. — Que bom que você está se divertindo, pra mim isso ainda está tão mais ou menos...

O lápis preto em torno dos olhos fez o azul parecer muito mais quente, Kyley sentiu a textura dos mamilos e o gosto do pré-gozo direto dos dedos do moreno, ardendo ao ouvir o sarcasmo de suas palavras, desesperadamente queria beijar aquela boca atrevida, mas ainda tinha seu próprio show para fazer, assim, puxou a regata branca pela cabeça mostrando finalmente seu peito malhado e sardento, ele sorriu satisfeito quando Raven ofegou, os olhos azuis contornados de negro arregalaram-se de interesse.

Por um momento Raven ficou sem atitude, uma tatuagem de um coração azul flamejante, muito delicada descansava no peito bronzeado, logo acima da localização do órgão real, o moreno tocou primeiro o desenho, fechando os olhos e sentindo as batidas agitadas logo abaixo da pele, tantas coisas ele sentiu, tantas mais ele tentou ignorar...

O moreno desceu os dedos explorando, havia dois piercings dourados pendurados nos mamilos rosados, o ruivo os tocou, brincando.

— Gosta? Experimente na sua boca, gostosura... — A voz de Kyley era altiva, mas ainda tão calma que Raven se viu provando a pele dele, rodando a língua, mordendo-o. — Oh, sim... sim, babe... você é fantástico pra caralho...

Raven já estava absolutamente nu, não queria entregar nenhuma emoção tão cedo, mas Kyley era tão cheio de si, se exibindo, ostentando autoconfiança... de fato os piercings nos mamilos foi um golpe muito baixo, e quando o cara gemeu, Raven quis montá-lo imediatamente, a única coisa que o parou, foi o tecido das calças do ruivo que estavam no caminho.

Kyley desceu as mãos, tocando a pele pálida de Raven, suas mãos provaram as omoplatas e desceram em direção ao traseiro, era macio, adorável... ostentado por coxas magras, mas poderosas, o ruivo queria provar Raven por inteiro, queria se banquetear com ele.

— Posso te colocar no balanço?

— Já passa da maldita hora.

Kyley puxou Raven pela mão em direção ao balanço, apreciando o nervosismo que estava sentindo, desde quando sentia-se agitado em torno de um parceiro? Talvez nunca sentira-se assim... talvez ele nunca tenha conhecido alguém como Raven, seus cabelos negros e seus olhos azuis doces e quentes...

Raven percebeu a mão de Kyley puxando seu rosto e sua boca foi atraída pelos lábios do ruivo, que a esta altura tinham um pouco do batom roxo também, Raven gostou da imagem e o gosto novamente o surpreendeu, mas muito mais do que isso, Raven estava sucumbindo ao calor que irradiava do ruivo de Jersey, ele abriu a boca recebendo os gemidos, tentando calar seu próprio coração.

— Eu quero tanto você...

O ruivo rosnou quando escorregou as mãos por trás das coxas do moreno, erguendo Raven, sentindo as pernas longas enroscarem em sua cintura.

— Prove.

A provocação sarcástica era tão cética e sedutora vindo daqueles lábios roxos... Kyley descobriria a verdadeira cor daquela boca em poucos minutos, depois de beijá-lo até limpar a maquiagem toda...

Kyley abriu caminho entre as correntes que prendiam o balanço ao teto e afastou-as depositando Raven na base central, ele começou a afivelar para manter o moreno suspenso então içou um cabo virando Raven e deixando-o na altura de sua virilha, Kyley deu a volta ligando os pulsos do moreno nas correias de couro, ele prendeu os tornozelos na altura de suas coxas, e puxou os cabos, erguendo todos os membros, as pernas afastadas, os braços acima da cabeça, Raven já estava excitantemente suspenso, todo preso, seu pênis tinha a ponta corada e pingava descaradamente no seu estômago, o ruivo analisou a última peça que não fora usada, originalmente ela cobriria os lábios, ele encarou Raven.

— Você quer que eu amarre sua boca, ou vende seus olhos...?

O moreno deu de ombros, uma expressão indiferente em seu rosto, mas ele estava um pouco sem fôlego, ansioso, e brutalmente excitado, sua ereção latejava cada vez que os dedos de Kyley tocavam sua pele.

O ruivo inclinou-se sobre o moreno, acariciou seu peito e mamilos, beijou sua tatuagem, Raven mordeu os lábios quando os dedos ágeis tocaram seu membro molhado, então forçou-se a responder.

— Não, na verdade estou bem assim desde que você foda logo, cara.

Raven lutou para conseguir que sua voz funcionasse através dessa frase, especialmente quando Kyley deu um apertão exploratório em seu pau.

— Vou fazer isso, babe... eu vou sim... mas antes, quero te provar só mais um pouco...

Então Raven mordeu os lábios com força, pois Kyley se ajoelhou entre suas pernas e a língua dele pincelou seu cumprimento, a dureza do metal do piercing se destacando contra a maciez da boca aveludada, o moreno gemeu, rangendo os dentes e o ruivo abandonou seu membro.

— Quero ouvir sua voz...

Kyley se ergueu atraindo Raven para si, o balanço favorecia a manipulação, nunca havia usado um na verdade, não era muito uma coisa de Jersey, eles eram de foder cruamente, sem muitos preâmbulos, mas achou que hoje seria um dia ótimo para experimentar, Raven era uma ótima parceria para essa experiência...

Raven parecia uma ótima parceria para qualquer coisa...

Os lábios deles estavam conectados novamente e agora o ruivo de Jersey já podia ver mesmo com a luz amarelecida das velas, a cor real dos lábios de Raven, um bege avermelhado, idêntico a cor dos mamilos dele, Kyley disparou a língua através do pescoço elegante do gótico, e distribuiu beijos em sua clavícula, dedicando atenção à tatuagem no ombro que ele já adorava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Você não é tão magro quanto imaginei.

A voz de Kyley tirou Raven de sua apreciação, o cara era especialmente bom com a boca, beijava bem, sabia tocar nos pontos certos...

— Sim. — Raven se viu respondendo. — Eu era um tipo de atleta conformista no Ensino Médio...

— Isso explica suas pernas e seu traseiro fantásticos... — Kyley respondeu tocando as nádegas de Raven e as separando. — Benditos sejam os Clubes Esportivos...

— Fodam-se os Clubes Esportivos — Raven falou prendendo o lábio inferior de Kyley entre os seus durante outro beijo —, e foda-me você...

— Okay... só me dê um minuto... — Kyley riu, ele tentou se afastar, mas Raven gemeu, os olhos verdes o observaram preocupados.

— Sem lubrificante... use sua língua... — Raven falou sombriamente. — Eu quero sentir...

“Quando você se for...” O moreno pensou. “Eu quero sentir como se você ainda estivesse dentro de mim, mesmo que nunca mais nos encontremos...”

Kyley não discutiu, mas se afastou do mesmo jeito, foi uma fração de segundo e ele tinha uma tira de preservativos nas mãos, ele empurrou as calças meio abertas para baixo e as chutou, já não vestira uma boxer depois do banho, então o trabalho foi bem rápido, observando Raven preso e suspenso, as mãos amarradas acima da cabeça e as pernas afastadas, o pau imenso e pulsando.

— Você é uma visão... — Kyley declarou mordendo os lábios e tentando não empurrar-se na própria mão ao desenrolar a camisinha cobrindo seu pênis. — Isso vai ser uma experiência...

“...fantástica, esplêndida, formidável...” ele buscou palavras, mas a que mais se encaixava era... “Inesquecível...” e essa palavra ele não usara jamais com algum parceiro de foda...

Kyley balançou a cabeça, descartando o pensamento, desceu os lábios na parte interna da coxa de Raven e beijou-o, mantendo uma trilha de beijos até alcançar-lhe o pênis.

— Oh... porra... — Raven gemeu e Kyley se deu ao prazer de sugá-lo mais um pouco, cravou os dentes com pouca pressão bem na base e o moreno se sacudiu. — Oh, caralho... por favor...

Raven não queria gemer, mas a cada segundo ficava mais impossível, declinou a oferta de cobrir os lábios pois queria ter acesso a boca de Kyley, e tampouco quis ser vendado, pois precisava ver aqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas...

— AAHHHNNN...

Kyley escorregou a língua através dos testículos, ergueu Raven um pouco e quando tocou o centro das nádegas dele, o grito do moreno ecoou, o ruivo brincou mais um pouco espalhando saliva na fenda do traseiro e tocando com a ponta da língua no orifício enrugado, queria olhá-lo, queria beber de todas as reações de Raven, mas o moreno sacudia a bunda no ar, implorando para ser preenchido.

— Só faça isso logo...

Raven gemia entredentes, seu corpo era uma puta com ele bem lembrava, mas jamais implorara para ser preenchido, ele levantou o rosto e encarou Kyley, alto e ruivo parado entre suas pernas, as maçãs do rosto mais afiadas que a faca que Firkle vivia brincando, o suave embalo do balanço fazia a cena toda parecer muito alucinante, luzes dançavam na pele bronzeada e Raven se viu desejando foder com aquele cara na cama, em uma banheira, no chão...

— Você é tão impaciente, fofura...

Kyley apertou o lado interno das coxas de Raven, o moreno estava corado, ele era sensível, e o ruivo não queria machucá-lo, umedeceu os dedos e empurrou a ponta do indicador com cuidado, com a mão esquerda alcançou o pênis do moreno e tocou-o devagar.

Raven abriu os lábios em um silencioso “O”, e Kyley sentiu a energia tomar conta dele quando enfiou o segundo dedo e o moreno jogou a cabeça para trás expondo todo o pescoço pálido, ele se apertou ao redor dos dedos de Kyley e o ruivo abandonou o membro do moreno e o puxou bruscamente, mordendo seu pescoço em um ângulo que exigia muito de sua flexibilidade.

— Raven... — Ele sussurrou, lambendo a pele salgada, sentindo o gosto do suor que já começava a surgir, o cheiro de pinho cada vez mais presente em suas narinas. — Eu vou colocar... tem certeza que não quer lubrificante...?

Quando Raven relaxou, Kyley puxou os dedos devagar, nunca abandonando o corpo ofegante do moreno, os olhos azuis prenderam-se aos verdes quando Raven tentou alcançar-lhe a boca, o ruivo o atraiu para si, e Raven gemeu quando a ponta do pênis de Kyley tocou a entrada dele.

— Me chame de Stan... — O moreno sussurrou rente aos lábios de Kyley — Quando estiver dentro de mim... me chame pelo meu nome real...

— Oh, deus... sim... tudo o que você quiser...

Kyley primeiro içou uma das cordas, mantendo Raven mais inclinado, quase sentado, então acomodou-se na entrada e empurrou-se aos poucos, mas Raven se contorceu, apertando a cabeça do pênis de Kyley que ainda estava muito na entrada.

— Mais...

Os olhos azuis vibraram e Kyley sentiu uma onda de calor quando enfiou o membro sem interrupção, foi difícil, pois só contava com a saliva — que não é a melhor opção — e o lubrificante da camisinha, o ruivo deu um último empurrão, sentindo Raven apertar-se rente a ele outra vez, o corpo moreno todo ondulou, os braços estendidos de Raven ficaram tensos quando o moreno se esticou como um gato pronto para atacar.

Kyley bombeou devagar, duas, três investidas para se acostumar ao calor que o rodeava, era um aperto muito intenso, e em seguida o ruivo arremeteu-se com mais força, fazendo as cordas do balanço moverem-se.

— Oh, porra... deus, Kye... — Raven falou entredentes, todo o corpo do moreno tremulou em uma onda. — Continue, vamos, Kye...

O ruivo não quis pensar que o nome soava íntimo, parecia quase romântico, doce, quente... não era o que ele procurava, mas porra, estava confuso, o coração estourando, excitação o dominando e Raven gemendo debaixo dele.

Assim, ele começou a bater com força os testículos no traseiro de Raven, empurrou com precisão e a cada movimento o moreno gemia se contorcendo, procurando mais contato.

— Ah... Stan... você é tão... maravilhoso... — Raven ouviu Kyley ronronando, era um timbre de voz totalmente diferente do que ele ouviu até agora, o sotaque de Jersey permanecia, mas havia algo que o moreno não reconhecia algo que fazia seu coração aquecer. — É um crime você estar perdido nessa cidadezinha de fim de mundo...

O ruivo manipulou o corpo de Raven, jogando-se contra ele, com força e impetuosidade, eles se encararam através da névoa, a selvageria de Kyley esvaía dele, Raven sentia-se cheio, repleto, sua próstata foi tocada e ele sabe que gritou como uma maldita fã de K-POP, mas não se importava, ele estava tão perto de gozar, sentindo a impetuosidade de Kyley.

— Ahh... porra... ahhh... ahhhnnng... Staaan...

E lá estava, aquele tom que Raven não queria reconhecer veio com um puxão e o ruivo atirou-se aos lábios dele, sugando, beijando, lambendo, marcando.

Kyley desceu da boca e encontrou o pescoço, mordeu sem dó, Raven ofegou e estremeceu quando uma sequência de investidas especialmente duras combinaram com Kyley chupando e forçando os dentes em seu pescoço, a mão do ruivo fechou-se contra a nuca de Raven, prendendo os lábios juntos outra vez, auxiliado pela imobilização de Raven, Kyley bebia de seus gritos e empurrava-se dentro dele indomavelmente, intensamente, profundamente.

Então Raven sentiu o ritmo mudar, Kyley rodava os quadris, o orgasmo se aproximava rapidamente, o ruivo escorregou os dedos longos pelos cabelos de Raven e prendeu-os, puxou-os com força, Raven sentiu uma picada de êxtase que se espalhou de seu couro cabeludo até a ponta de seu membro e quando Kyley se afundou nele mais uma vez, Raven sentiu-se rodando, o calor o inundou, ele piscou sentindo o branco tomar toda sua visão, ele girou os olhos e empurrou a cabeça para trás, mas o ruivo o puxou, exigindo enxergá-lo enquanto o corpo do moreno se sacudia em meio ao frenesi, e então Kyley estremeceu rente ao corpo de Raven, ele ficou estático por um momento, então se inclinou e soltou os braços de Raven das correias de couro.

— Kye...?

— Me abrace... Stan... me abrace, por favor...

O pedido foi atendido imediatamente, Raven ainda sentia seu corpo latejando, ele tinha consciência de que havia uma piscina de sêmen entre os dois quando fechou os braços doloridos nas costas de Kyley e o segurou junto a si.

— Stan...

Kyley se afastou, suas pernas estavam bambas, mas podia lidar com isso, desamarrou os tornozelos de Raven... Stan... não importava o nome, precisava desse homem na cama, imediatamente.

— Estou levando você para a cama, agora. — Falou abrindo as fivelas do couro, os pés do moreno tocaram o chão, mas manteve os braços em torno do ruivo. — Se você não quiser...

— Cale a boca... me leve já...

Kyley riu, mas estava vergonhosamente nervoso, ele pegou o moreno por trás das coxas e o elevou, como um passo ensaiado Raven enrolou as pernas nas costas do ruivo e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, ele fez um som abafado quando Kyley o deitou na cama e se afastou rapidamente descartando o preservativo lotado em um tiro certeiro na lixeira do outro lado do quarto.

Sem cerimônia o ruivo começou a beijar todo o corpo do moreno, espalhando beijos e mordidas por toda a parte, ambos ainda sentiam a nuvem dos pós-orgasmos, mas estavam tão decididos a ter tudo o que pudessem, que Raven rodou as pernas e ficou por cima de Kyley, o ruivo sorriu e Raven sentiu uma pontada no peito quando pensou que nunca mais veria aquele sorriso.

“Estou virando a porra de um emo...”

Raven pensou quando lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, ele mordeu os lábios e abaixou-se, mas Kyley sentou, assustado, os olhos verdes brilharam de preocupação.

— Machuquei você? — Kyley questionou vendo as lágrimas caírem, seu próprio coração doeu. — Desculpe, eu...

— Não é nada...

Ele beijou os lábios do ruivo, mais explorações sucederam, confuso Raven brincou com os piercings dos mamilos, provou o gosto de Kyley enquanto o ruivo gemia e ronronava, Raven tentou guardar bem na lembrança a sensação da pele da bochecha macia do ruivo contra a palma da sua mão, o moreno se inclinou e beijou as maçãs do rosto coradas, seu pênis já estava duro novamente, o corpo já acalmava quando Kyley entregou outro preservativo, os olhos verdes pareciam fogo líquido.

— O que você quiser... vai ser como um presente...

Raven desceu a boca no pênis ereto do ruivo, só agora viu que era diferente, rosado, circuncidado, com a cabeça inchada e exposta, ele desenrolou a camisinha no cumprimento e Kyley ondulou o corpo ao encontro dele, Raven não perdeu nem um segundo e já o montou, sem preâmbulos, ele tocou a tatuagem de Kyley no alto do peito dele sentindo o pulsar do seu coração e começou a mover-se, frenético, desesperado, mas tentando guardar na mente esse grande momento de sua vida...

— Eu esperei tanto você, Kye...

Não sabia o que estava falando, a frase saiu de seu coração e viajou direto aos seus lábios, seus olhos azuis assustados encontraram os verdes de Kyley, ele sentiu o ruivo ofegar, e nunca parou de foder.

— Eu sei, Stan... — Kyley sussurrou, sua mão se esticou tocando o coração tatuado, bem no centro vazio. — Achei você...

Em duas investidas mais Raven se sentiu derramando, filetes perolados voaram no peito de Kyley, o ruivo o segurou pela cintura o manipulando, e então urrou de prazer quando o orgasmo o atingiu.

Raven se inclinou e beijou Kyley enquanto sentia-se pulsar ao redor de seu pênis, eles se encararam por alguns momentos, Raven descobriu que gostava tanto dos olhos de Kyley porque eram da mesma tonalidade dos abetos que cercavam sua casa, sua infância, sua vida, o frescor que vinha do ruivo arremetia aos dias felizes brincando na rua, rindo, um período distante, quando Raven ainda se julgava feliz, agora ele percebia que apenas se conformara em não ter mais aquelas emoções.

— Você perdeu um anel... — Raven sussurrou rente ao pescoço de Kyley. — Está comigo...

— Tenho outro igual... — Kyley falou alisando os cabelos negros, as velas ainda lançavam sombras em seus corpos suados. — Aquele é seu.

Kyley apertou Raven rente a si quando o moreno suspirou, sentia os tremores e não sabia se eram seus ou do outro, mas o acalentou e beijou seus cabelos, ele puxou o moreno e encarou-o, percebendo que o azul dos olhos de Raven eram da mesma tonalidade do mar de Seaside Park, quentes, brilhantes, misteriosos... isso levou Kyley às suas melhores lembranças felizes no verão, o calor da pele de Raven o lembrava dos dias ensolarados e da liberdade.

— Feliz aniversário, Kye...

Eles se beijaram outra vez, era estranho acreditar que seriam capazes de reconhecer um no outro o lugar onde pertenciam.

— Você foi o meu melhor presente, Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Então, não tenho muito o que dizer, espero que vocês tenham gostado, eu me diverti bastante escrevendo!!
> 
> Obrigada por lerem e agora POR FAVOR, COMENTEM!!  
Não me deixem no vácuo, okay?
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi

**Author's Note:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Eu amo todas as versões de Stan e Kyle, e por mim escrevia uma fic pra cada versão, DITO ISSO agora só falta escrever High Jew Elf Kyle x Stan Marshwalker (MEU AU FAV), Kite x Shed, Stan Of Many Moon x Gunslinger Kyle, etc, etc, etc...
> 
> No próximo (e último) capítulo que será postado amanhã, muita pornografia, tenham isso em mente se continuarem a leitura!
> 
> AGORA DEIXEM UM COMENTÁRIO!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi
> 
> PS.: EM TEMPO: #Niilismo é um termo filosófico que está presente em todas as conexões do mundo contemporâneo além da arte em geral, como as ciências humanas, teorias sociais, ética e moral. Sua principal característica é a redução ao nada, a despreocupação com a morte, o aniquilamento, prega, também, que na existência não existe sentido nenhum.  
#Cinismo é uma atitude, ou até mesmo o caráter de uma pessoa que não possui apreço pelas convenções sociais e pela moral. No geral, uma pessoa completamente imprudente.
> 
> Agora vocês sabem a diferença!


End file.
